


Close The Curtains, Pretend There's No World Outside

by violabe



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Breastfeeding, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Parenthood, Post Mpreg, Thunderstorms, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violabe/pseuds/violabe
Summary: Fast forward a couple of years to Louis, Harry, Baby Nova and a thunderstorm.aka the most amount of domestic fluff you could imagine in a <1.5k fic
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Close The Curtains, Pretend There's No World Outside

**Author's Note:**

> hii i'm E and this is my first ever post, exciting!
> 
> The title is from Banana Pancakes by Jack Johnson (sidenote: i refuse to believe the lyrics 'laka ukelele mamma made a baby' is about anyone but harry styles😇)

"Can you say daddy?" Louis asks, lying back on the sofa with his knees raised, making sure Nova is propped up.  
"Ah-ee," she repeated, wiggling about to get comfy.  
"Can you say mummy?" He asks, drawing out the question to make his little girl giggle.  
"Uh-ee," She said proudly, clapping her chubby hands clumsily trying to copy Louis as he praised her. Louis sat up, picking Nova up as he did and attacking her soft rosy cheeks with kisses as she let out peals of laughter  
"Well done little love, you're such a clever girl eh? Probably the smartest one year old out there huh?"

"She'll get a big head if you keep praising her for every little thing," Harry says as he enters the living room, plopping onto the opposite end of the sofa and giving the two of them a soft smile.  
"Nah with your genes it's probably inevitable anyway," Louis says, raising his eyebrows cheekily at Harry.  
Harry rolls his eyes and bites back a smile as he makes grabby hands at Nova and relaxes back into the sofa once Louis passes her over for a snuggle.  
"Did you hear that baby, daddy's being mean to me," Harry says as he cuddles Nova closer and pouts dramatically at Louis.  
"ABADADA," Nova babbles as she carelessly smacks her hands on Harry's chest, her tiny fingers gripping onto his pearls.  
"Ohh, I know poppet, maybe we'll have to kick him out of bed tonight huh? What do you think?" He says, directing his question to Nova.  
They both chuckle as she starts blowing raspberries, "See she's already sticking up for me, looks like she's gonna be on the tommo team," Louis says affectionately.  
"But then I'll be outnumbered," Harry protested with another pout.  
"Guess we'll have to keep havin' more then," Louis says brazenly, making Harry's cheeks tinge pink. The doorbell rings and he jumps up from the settee making his way to the front door, not before leaving a kiss on both their foreheads.  
Harry hears Louis collect the takeaway and rustle about in the kitchen while he puts Nova down, gently pries her fingers off his necklace and guides her activity walker over. Nova has only been in their lives for the past year (and nine months technically) but she has most definitely been in their hearts since the first time they had brought up the topic of having kids together. They realised early on they both desperately wanted this; they just hadn't realised the hardship and sacrifices it would take to get here. He thinks maybe that's why it's so easy to love Nova, she's their bright light after a desperate dark time, a constant reminder of how far they've come together.

"Babe," Louis calls out from the kitchen "does she want an Ella's snack or are you gonna feed her?"  
"Uh no it's ok she had one earlier, I'll just feed her if she gets hungry, '' Harry calls back. As Louis walks back in with their chinese Harry rearranges the miscellaneous magazines, baby toys and birthday cards that are scattered on the coffee table to make room for their food.

Harry snuggles under Louis' arm once they are both settled in on the settee. As they mindlessly eat and watch Nova play his mind starts to wander to numerous past takeaway nights. Some from the beginning, straight after x-factor when they had just moved into their first home together and the worst argument they would have was over who had to go to the chippy when they were both exhausted from gruelling rehearsals. The night would always end with both of them falling asleep sprawled across the sofa (and each other) and cursing the next morning when they realised neither of them had set an alarm.

Some from when they were both touring simultaneous world tours and would often only get a couple of priceless hours together in their other homes around the globe; Harry's favourite will always be when they were staying at their secluded villa in the south of Puglia, he had been whining about wanting ‘ the authentic street food of the locals lou’, so they had surreptitiously bought rustici from a vendor in the nearest village, both of them giggling maniacally as they awkwardly rushed onto the moped before they could be spotted.

When Nova was first born their well-loved tradition of takeaway nights were few and far between as more often than not they ended in disaster, the food usually got cold and it took them twice as long to eat because a screaming baby's needs always came first. Although they had been living on snacks and the occasional hot meal when Nova let them those first few months, he wouldn't change a thing about the adaptations they had to make to their life as long as their new baby was happy and healthy.

He's suddenly jolted out of his wistful stupor by a flash of lightning followed by a harsh crash of thunder. The crash is echoed by the clattering of Nova dropping her activity walker and bursting into noisy, messy tears as she toddles over to them shakily. Her doe-like eyes brimming with tears as she raises her arms, impatient to be picked up while her fragile body continues to heave with sobs.

They both click into Parent Mode instantly, Harry reaches for the baby and situates her so she's facing away from the window, wraps them both in a blanket and rocks her gently to a calming lull. Whilst Louis puts on The Rainbow Collection vinyl, a record they had bought long before Harry got pregnant as a permanent reminder of their seemingly unattainable future, to a volume that'll drown out the storm.

As Louis sits back beside them Harry tucks the rest of the blanket around him and drops his head onto Louis' shoulder. Nova relaxes as she senses both her parents have calmed down from the initial shock, she puckers her lips at Harry's breast and raises her hand to clutch at his pearls again, he gently shifts so she's cradled in his arms, unbuttons his shirt a little more for easier access and lets her comfort nurse to her heart's content. Louis leans over and wipes away a few tear tracks from her cheeks and tenderly smooths down her wispy curls.

"At least we got through all of the takeaway this time, that's a first, '' Louis whispered, mindful of Nova's eyes fluttering shut.  
"Mhm," Harry agrees noncommittally, "I think we should let her sleep with us tonight, if the storm wakes her i think she'll feel safer being near us"  
"Us eh? I thought you were banishing me to the sofa for the night?" Louis teases, eyes glinting mischievously.  
"Oh shut up," Harry teases back as they starts to stand, "y'know i was only kidding, it'd probably do more harm than good, can never sleep well without you anyway"

Once they make it to their bedroom, Louis gently unwraps Nova's fingers from around Harry's necklace, unclasps it for him and helps them both get situated under the covers. After he has delicately laid it on the bedside table he gets into his side of the bed and wraps his arms around both of his babies as all three of them drift off to an undoubtedly brief but peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading 💕


End file.
